AR analysis is commonly used in both time [1] and transform domain audio coding [2]. Different applications use AR vectors of different length (model order is mainly dependent on the bandwidth of the coded signal; from 10 coefficients for signals with a bandwidth of 4 kHz, to 24 coefficients for signals with a bandwidth of 16 kHz). These AR coefficients are quantized with split, multistage vector quantization (VQ), which guarantees nearly transparent reconstruction. However, conventional quantization schemes are not designed for the case when AR coefficients model high audio frequencies (for example above 6 kHz), and operate at very limited bit-budgets (which do not allow transparent coding of the coefficients). This introduces large perceptual errors in the reconstructed signal when these conventional quantization schemes are used at not optimal frequency ranges and not optimal bitrates.